Les tourments de l'âme naissent de ceux du coeur
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Depuis plusieurs nuits, Aoi fait des rêves étranges et c'est grâce à Ruki qu'il va découvrir que ses rêves sont dû à l'amour fort et l'attirance qu'il porte au bassiste du groupe ... Aoi x Reita /!\ Yaoi /!\


Bonjours bonjours ! Aujourd'hui encore je vous poste un one-shot que j'ai écrit aussi il y a longtemps mais que je tenais à mettre en ligne ! Aujourd'hui ça va être ma tourné de one-shot ! Je vais en mettre le plus possible en ligne en espérant qu'ils vous plairont et en espérant que cela me coûtera quelques Reviews de votre part ! Si jamais j'ai pas mal de Reviews sur mes one-shot je posterai surement le 1er chapitre de ma fiction qui est en cours de rédaction ;) Il s'agit d'une fiction sur tout les groupes de la PS Compagny + An café ! Donc voilà si j'ai pas mal de reviews je la posterai sur fanfic ;) En attendant voici le prochain OS qui porte sur les The GazettE !

Titre : Les tourments de l'âme naissent de ceux du cœur

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : Reita x Aoi

Disclamer : Les The GazettE ne m'appartiennent pas (ou pas encore du moins =P) mais l'histoire est bien à moi ! Bon alors rated T début de lemon mais j'ai couper avant ah ah x)

Résumé : Depuis plusieurs nuits, Aoi fait des rêves étranges et c'est grâce à Ruki qu'il va découvrir que ses rêves sont dû à l'amour fort et l'attirance qu'il porte au bassiste du groupe ...

* * *

Enfin nous avions terminé notre tournée mondiale et nous pouvions rentrer nous reposer. J'étais épuisé avec tous ses décalages horaires. Malheureusement même pas le temps de se reposer que demain nous devions reprendre les entraînements car nous n'allions pas tarder à repartir pour une tournée du Japon … La vie dans la carrière musical n'est pas toujours facile mais je ne m'en plein pas j'adore ce que je fais ! La guitare c'est toute ma vie une passion qu'on partage avec Uruha et tout le groupe évidement. Mais étant donné qu'Uruha et moi sommes les deux guitaristes du groupe ça nous arrive d'aller l'un chez l'autre pour répéter rien qu'à deux.

Je venais enfin de gagner mon appartement me disant que j'allais passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. A peine je fus arrivé dans ma chambre que je me retirai cette tenue de cuire pour me mettre à l'aise. Une fois en caleçon je me plongeai sous mes draps près à passer la nuit la plus relaxante et la plus mérité de toute ma vie. Je fermai les yeux prêt à me reposer dans les bras de Morphée lorsque mon téléphone se mis à sonner. Je pestai alors de rage contre l'abrutie qui osait me déranger dans un moment si sacré. Je décrochai et pris la voix de quelqu'un qui n'avais pas envie d'être interrompu sur le chemin du sommeil.

Aoi : « Quoi ?! »

Kai : « Désolé si je te dérange mais c'est pour te dire qu'au lieu de commencer les répétitions à 10h on commence à 7h. »

Aoi : « Tu te fou de ma gueule ?! »

Kai : « Non je suis sérieux … Et les répétitions ne se feront pas chez Ruki mais chez moi donc tâche d'être à l'heure ! »

Aoi : « Mais chez Ruki c'est plus près de chez moi ! »

Kai : « C'est lui-même qui m'as dit que sa maison était trop en bordel pour accueillir qui que ce soit … »

Aoi : « C'est bon son bordel on le voit à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble en tournée on le connaît depuis ! »

Kai : « Pas de discussion ! Chez moi à 7h ! A demain. »

C'est sur ses dernières paroles qu'il raccrocha. Moi qui était si enthousiaste de retrouver mon cher lit j'étais maintenant sur les nerfs … En ce moment je trouve que Kai prends son rôle de leader beaucoup trop au sérieux … Mais il faut le comprendre il est un peu à cran ses derniers temps … Je soupirai me disant que de toute manière je ne pouvais rien y faire et décida d'enfin gagner mon lit adoré. Une fois allonger et confortablement installé je m'endormis paisiblement …

Je me réveillais au beau milieu de la nuit et fronçais les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'était que 2h00 du matin … Pourtant je m'étais endormie il n'y a qu'une heure … Je me levais pour aller boire un verre d'eau sentant ma gorge étonnement sèche. Mais lorsque j'allais franchir le seuil de ma chambre une lueur étrange traversa ma fenêtre durant un quart de seconde. Comme les gyrophares d'une voiture de police elles s'éclipsaient et réapparurent plus tard. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais je ne vis rien du tout … La rue était toujours aussi sombre et déserte que toutes les nuits … J'haussai les épaules allant boire mon verre d'eau tranquillement. J'amenai le verre à mes lèvres et commençai à boire avec soif. J'entendis quelque chose tomber dans l'entrée et par la surprise manquai de m'étouffer. Je posai mon verre sur le comptoir restant figer un moment.

Aoi : « Qui est là ? »

Demandais-je d'une voix que j'aurai voulus plus rassurer … En m'approchant de l'entrée je ne vis rien d'anormal et même en allumant la lumière rien ne se trouvait au sol … Je manquais sûrement de sommeil c'est peut-être pour cette raison que je délirais complétement. Je retournai me coucher d'une allure rapide sentant mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Pour moi il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur mais dans ma tête c'était l'inverse. Cette pensée me provoqua un long frisson d'effroi et je me jetai presque sous les couvertures.

Je fermai les yeux et commençais tout juste à me rendormir lorsque je sentis comme une légère caresse sur le visage. Je papillonnai un peu des yeux ne voyant rien devant moi. Une autre caresse mais le long de ma colonne vertébrale cette fois déclenchant un grand frisson le long de mon corps. J'avais tellement envie de me retourner mais j'avais trop peur de ce que je risquais de découvrir … Je retenais ma respiration en espérant que cette sensation cesse … Un souffle parcourus mon cou et je pus entendre une voix assez familière chuchoter mon nom.

Aoi : « Reita ! »

Je me tournai dans sa direction et il s'agissait bien de mon ami bassiste. Il avait un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur lui et je penchai la tête ne comprenant pas comment il avait réussi à rentrer.

Aoi : « Reita ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment t'es entrée ? »

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Il resta figer, là, debout juste en face de mon lit. Je me relevai en m'approchant de lui. Mais lorsque je relevai la main pour pouvoir lui mettre sur l'épaule, j'avais la tête qui tournait affreusement puis je m'effondrai et ce fut le noir complet.

Je me réveillais à nouveau dans mon lit le cœur battant tellement vite que j'avais l'impression d'avoir courus durant des heures … En regardant l'heure je pus constater qu'il était 4h41 … Je venais seulement de faire un rêve … Un rêve quelque peu étrange certes -mais un simple rêve … Peut être qu'allais fumer une cigarette allait me calmer … Mais lorsque j'essayer de me relever je ne pouvais pas … Comme si une force invisible m'en empêcher. Je n'étais plus maître de mon corps et ni mes bras ni mes jambes ne me répondait.

Aoi : « C'est quoi ce bordel … »

Mes bras étaient à présent positionner au-dessus de ma tête sans que je ne leur aie rien demandés. Lorsque j'essayai de me libérer de cette prison invisible je n'y arrivais pas. Même en utilisant toutes mes forces … Mes membres ne réagissaient plus du tout … Reita entra dans la pièce avec un mince sourire et se positionna près de moi.

Aoi : « Bon on arrête les conneries là je ne plaisante pas ! »

Il se posta au-dessus de moi mettant ses jambes de chaque côté de ma taille avec un léger rire amusé presque sadique.

Reita : « Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire … »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il m'embrassa prestement. Je tentai de me débattre mais en vain … Petit à petit je commençais à me faire à cette situation je trouvais ça même agréable … En reprenant mes esprit et avec beaucoup de recule je détournai la tête pour rompre le baiser me disant que c'était quand même mon meilleurs ami ! Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ?

Aoi : « Reita enfin qu'est ce qui te prends ?! »

Reita : « Je vais te faire passer la meilleurs nuit de ta vie … Tu as juste à fermer les yeux et profiter … »

Aoi : « Reita tu perds la tête ou quoi ?! Arrête ça s'il te plait ! »

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et glissa ses doigts le long de mon torse descendant vers mon ventre et continuant toujours plus bas. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne lui donner aucune satisfaction malgré que je trouve ça tellement plaisant. Il était à présent au niveau de mon bas ventre et apprêtai à tirer sur l'élastique de mon boxer lorsque …

Je me réveillai en entendant une sonnerie stridente dans ma chambre. J'étais en sueur et ma respiration étais tellement précipiter et forte qu'elle raisonnait comme un écho dans la pièce. J'essayer de me remettre les idées en place ressentant un léger mal de crâne. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau me sortant de mes songes. Je remarquai alors qu'il était presque 11h. Je bondis de mon lit et décrochai le téléphone totalement paniqué.

Aoi : « Allô ? »

Ruki : « Aoi ça va ?! »

Demanda le chanteur tout autant angoisser que moi à l'autre bout de l'appareil. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans mon genre d'arriver en retard aux répétitions …

Aoi : « Oui … Je … »

Ruki : « Putain Aoi tu sais à quel point on a eus peur pour toi ?! On n'a pas arrêté de t'appeler et vu que tu ne répondais pas on était à deux doigts de venir chez toi ! »

Aoi : « Je suis vraiment désolé … J'étais tellement fatiguer que … Je me suis pas réveiller … »

Ruki : « Ta voix est bizarre tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Et tu as fait quoi pour être essouffler comme ça ? »

Aoi : « C'est rien tout vas bien je t'assure … Je me prépare et j'arrive … »

Ruki : « J'espère que tu ne me cache rien … »

Aoi : « J'arrive … »

Je raccrochai puis mis une main sur mon front en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. J'étais brûlant … J'espère que je n'avais pas de fièvre … Je fonçai alors dans ma salle de bain et pris une douche bien froide. Je me préparai en un temps record et pris ma voiture en direction de chez Kai.

Une fois sur place je restai planter devant sa porte d'entrée ayant peur de les rejoindre. Comment je réagirai en voyant Reita ? Je n'y avais même pas réfléchit ou du moins je n'en avais pas vraiment eus le temps … Mais non il s'agissait juste d'un de mes meilleurs ami, mon chère bassiste de toujours pourquoi je réagirai différemment ? Pourtant il m'était totalement impossible de sonner … Je ne voulais pas voir leur réaction à tous, ça me stressais trop … Je pris mon courage à deux mains et toqua doucement à la porte retenant mon souffle. Kai ouvrit la porte la mine étonnamment angoisser.

Kai : « Aoi enfin ! »

J'entendis alors des pas précipiter et de l'agitation dans une pièce non loin de l'entrée. Le reste du groupe arriva presque paniquer et Uruha me sauta dans les bras.

Uruha : « Putain Aoi je suis si content que tu sois là ! On a eus peur tu sais ? »

Aoi : « Je suis désolé je n'ai pas entendue mon réveille ce matin … »

Kai m'invita à entrer et Ruki me faisait un regard suspicieux. Je savais que rien ne lui échappais il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas … Je fis comme si de rien était et entra. Je croisai le regard inquiet de Reita avant de baisser la tête et d'avancer en direction du salon. Je sortie ma guitare de son étui et commença à l'accorder. Les autres membres du groupe se réinstallèrent un peu déstabiliser puis reprirent leur conversation. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lancer quelques regards vers Reita qui était concentré sur la discussion de Ruki et Uruha. Finalement ça ne s'est pas trop mal passer … Mais en le regardant avec plus d'insistance il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus qui attira mon regard. Je ne pouvais plus me décrocher de lui et ressentie un étrange frisson. Je secouai la tête et essayai de me concentrer sur ma guitare. Mais plus j'essayais de ne pas y penser plus l'envie de lever mon regard vers lui me démangeai … Je laissai mon désir prendre le dessus et le fixai à nouveau. Il tourna son regard vers moi et malgré ça je ne le lâchais pas …

Reita : « Tu es sûr que tout vas bien ? »

J'hochai la tête de manière positive en baissant les yeux. Je sentis quelqu'un attraper mon poignet et me relever. Je posai ma guitare sur le divan et Ruki m'entraîna dans une autre pièce.

Ruki : « On en a pas pour longtemps. »

Il marcha jusqu'à la première pièce c'est-à-dire la cuisine et ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers moi les bras croiser.

Ruki : « Alors ? »

Aoi : « Alors quoi ? »

Ruki : « Joue pas le con s'il te plait ! Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas je n'aime pas te voir comme ça … »

Comme à chaque fois que l'un de nous se sentait mal il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de nous aider … Et même quand on nie notre problème il ne lâche pas l'affaire ! Mais bon c'est vrai que c'est grâce à lui si l'ambiance est bonne dans le groupe on le remerciera jamais assez notre Ruki …

Aoi : « Oui c'est vrai ça ne va pas … »

Ruki : « Ah tu vois ! Aller racontes-moi ! »

Il prit place sur un des tabourets près du comptoir et était parfaitement attentif à ce que j'allai dire.

Aoi : « Et bien … Hier j'ai fait des rêves étranges et ça me hante … »

Ruki : « Tu as rêvé de quoi ? »

Aoi : « C'est gênant à expliquer … »

Ruki : « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Aoi : « Ben disons que j'ai rêvé de Reita … Et depuis ses rêves j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments à son égards sont … Plus fort … »

Ruki : « Tu l'aimes ? »

Aoi : « Non j'ai juste dis qu'il hantait mon esprit ! »

Ruki : « Ne te voile pas la face … Ces rêves t'ont seulement fait savoir tes sentiments pour lui enfouit au fond de ton cœur … »

Aoi : « Mais non je … Enfin je veux dire c'est juste un de mes meilleurs ami et je ne l'ai jamais considérer autrement que ça ! »

Ruki : « Il est temps que tu te remettre en question … Peut être que ça t'as aidé à découvrir ce que tu ressentais vraiment pour lui … »

Je baissai encore une fois les yeux vers le carrelage immaculé de la salle. Peut-être que Ruki avait raison … Du moins il se trompait rarement … Après tout c'est peut-être vrai … Je levais les yeux vers notre chanteur qui avait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Aoi : « Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

Ruki : « Parce que je trouve ça trop chou … Bref pas le temps de discuter parle lui de tes rêves ! »

Aoi : « Quoi ?! Non ! Il me prendrait pour un fou et il voudrait plus m'approcher ! »

Ruki : « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être ses sentiments sont réciproques … »

Aoi : « Ce sourire ça veut dire que tu lui a déjà parlé ou qu'il t'en a parlé ! »

Ruki : « Peut être … »

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi.

Ruki : « Ne t'en fait pas tu as toutes tes chances … »

Il quitta la pièce et je restai là planter au milieu de la pièce. Comment savoir s'il faisait ça pour me mettre en confiance ou si c'était la vérité ? Je soupirai et levai la main pour attraper la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Reita un peu gêner. Mon cœur se mis à battre vite dans ma poitrine et je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard du sien.

Reita : « Aoi … Je … Comment te dire … Je dois te parler … »

Il était tellement mignon à hésiter comme ça … En tout cas il était totalement différent que dans mon rêve.

Reita : « En fait ça fait longtemps que je voulais t'en parler mais … »

Aoi : « N'en dis pas plus. »

Je le pris par le col et l'embrassa avec fougue et patience attendant ce contact depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Ce rêve m'avait aidé à comprendre que je l'aimais depuis longtemps. C'est vrai que depuis un moment j'ai toujours rêvé de l'embrasser, cette envie constante d'être avec lui … Ce baiser ça fait longtemps que je le désirais … Une fois le baiser rompue je mis mes mains sur ses joues et plongea mes yeux dans les siens.

Aoi : « Moi aussi il fallait que je te le dise … Je t'aime. »

Reita fit un grand sourire avant de se blottir dans mes bras. Je le serai contre moi embrassant tendrement son front. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ruki attendrit.

Ruki : « Vous êtes adorable tous les deux … »

Aoi : « Depuis quand tu nous observe ? »

Ruki : « Oh pas longtemps.

Aoi : « Avoue c'est toi qui a dit à Reita de venir me parler ? »

Ruki : « Oui j'en pouvais plus de vous voir vous aimer chacun de votre côté sans rien vous avouer. Je suis tellement content pour vous deux ! »

Reita : « Et toi c'est quand que tu te mets avec Uruha ? »

Le petit chanteur se mis à rougir avant de vouloir quitter la pièce mais je l'en empêchai en souriant.

Aoi : « Mais c'est que tu m'as pas tout dis ! »

Reita : « Puisque tu nous a aidé on t'aideras aussi. »

Ruki : « Merci … Mais continuez, je vais dire aux autres que vous … Enfin j'inventerai une excuse. »

Il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte et je plongeai à nouveau mon regard dans celui de Reita. Il m'embrassa avec passion avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule m'enlaçant toujours. On resta un moment comme ça puis je lui souris.

Aoi : « Viens Reita il faut que je te raconte un rêve que j'ai fait … »

~ The end ~

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce petit one-shot en espérant qu'il vous a plu bien évidemment =). En ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle-même elle n'as pas vraiment de sens et c'est un peu brouillon mais je n'avait pas beaucoup d'inspiration donc bon voilà je n'ai pas pus faire mieux x). Alors n'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dis concernant les Reviews si j'en ai pas mal je posterai ma fiction ;)

Alors please pour le pauvre petit auteur qui ne vis que de ça Review ! Kiss


End file.
